


Unfocused feelings

by jeanhavocsarms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, just a bunch of feelings, pidge definitely knows whats up, plenty of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanhavocsarms/pseuds/jeanhavocsarms
Summary: Shiro panics and tells Allura how he feels.





	Unfocused feelings

The Paladin rushed up the stairs, panic in his eyes and written all over his face. Her heart pounded out of her chest, blood rushing in his ears. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have gotten distracted so easily. He was never like this before. This never happened, in all his time as a Paladin and his years with the Garrison, until the Princess Allura came into his life. She came crashing in like an avalanche, making it clear she was here to stay. And who could not feel something towards the princess? Power and elegance came to her so naturally you couldn’t help but want to be a better person when near her. Shiro was aware of how dangerous this was, especially for a Paladin of Voltron. But in that moment all sense was thrown out the window as the Paladin ran to the Princess’ rooms, hoping and praying that he would find her there. 

“Princess!” Shiro knocked on the door loudly, “Allura?” The door opened and Allura's flushed face appeared. 

“So much noise Shiro, how unlike you.” She left the door opened and drifted to a couch, plopping herself down. “Join me!”

 Shiro swallowed with some difficulty, his throat dry with fear. This girl… this woman would no doubt be Shiro’s undoing. How had he gone from stone cold commander to… this? 

“Shiro?”

 He snapped back to the present, walking in and closing the door. He turned on Allura, the fear written clearly on his face, “You… you cannot do that.”

 Allura raised an eyebrow. “Do what? What did I do?” 

Shiro let out a growl of frustration and walked over, standing in front of the princess. “You can’t sneak off like that! You're a Princess, one of the last Alteans! You are not just some child anymore who can disappear from a party by herself. I-“ The Paladin stopped, his fists clenching in the fabric of his uniform. “You can’t leave my sight.” Allura blinked up at Shiro, not seeming to register the intensity of his panic. 

“I can’t? I don’t see why not, I was just going to my room as you can see. And nothing happened. Besides, everyone was too drunk to notice me missing, even if it is my party.” Allura said all this with confidence, all while taking the numerous pins out of her hair to let it fall down her back.  "Plus, it is _not_ your job to... babysit me. I can take care of myself." Shiro quietly kneeled in front of her, picking up the dropped pins. 

“Yes, Princess.” He said quietly, “What you say is true, no one else in the room noticed.” Shiro put the pins on a table and turned back to Allura, their eyes meeting and Shiro's gaze burning. “But I did. And it terrified me.” Shiro opened her mouth to speak and Shiro shook her head, “You are absolutely infuriating. You’ve wormed you way into my head in ways that I didn’t even know were possible. You..” Shiro took in a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t know what to do with myself. I loose focus when you're around, it hurts to breath when I loose sight of you. I’m not-… I’m not a good Paladin when you are concerned." 

Some shock cross Allura's face and she reached a hand out to Shiro. Shiro closed his eyes, expecting to be hit and knowing full well he deserved it. What he did not expect was for Allura to place her hand on the back of his head, pull him forward to touch their foreheads. Shiro sucked in a deep breath, his heart racing again. Allura smelled of lavender, how had he never noticed that before? 

“I will never be too far away.” Allura whispered, moving her lips to the Paladins forehead. Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at the princess. He reached his rough hands up to place them on Allura's cheeks. 

“Princess, please forgive me.” 

A small smile grew on Allura's lips, “There is nothing to forgive, Shiro.”

 Shiro pulled Allura closer, they're lips just brushing. Electricity shot through Shiro with a jolt and he leaned in closer, pressing their mouth together fully. A sort of urgency hit him and he moved closer to her, his hands going back to Allura's hair. He pulled back, breathless and dazed at what he had just done. 

“I- I don’t-“

Allura cut him off, once again leaning close to kiss him. She pulled back, keeping her eyes closed. 

“I told you, there’s noting to forgive.” She murmured, brushing her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. 

“But- I’m.. Allura we're are-” 

“I have not forgotten,” Allura assured him, “But you are still who I fell in love with.” Shiro pulled back a little, eyes wide. Had he really hear her right? Shiro took in a breath, letting it out slowly,

 “This can’t happen. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Allura pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow, giving Shiro a daring look.

 “Then leave.” 

Shiro hesitated then stood up, pushing the Princess further back on the couch. He crawled over her, their lips meeting once again, this time nothing being held back. Something desperate and hungry hit Shiro. One of his hands grabbed the long silver hair of Allura while the other found it’s way down to her waist. Shiro was completely aware of how inappropriate and wrong this is but ignored all the warning bells going off in his head. The hand on Allura's waist made its way to her back, pulling the two heated bodies closer together. Shiro groaned softly when Allura's teeth found his lip and he pulled back, out of breath. 

“Where did a princess learn something like that?” Shiro teased, his own lips going to Allura's neck. Allura blushed and tilted her head back instinctively, giving Shiro more room to work.

“I could ask the same about you, Paladin.” 

“You make a good point.” Shiro chuckled. The Paladin let his teeth graze against her soft dark neck, satisfied with the shiver that ran through the princess. “What have you done to me.” Shiro whispered, his lips making their way down to her exposed collar bone. 

 “ _Sun and stars_ , Shiro.” Allura breathed, her slim fingers curling into Shiro’s hair. Shiro pulled his head back in surprise as he ran her tongue over the Princess’ collar bone and she moaned softly, moving her body up to be closer to him. Allura's face flushed when she met Shiro’s eyes. “ _Please_ don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing.”

Shiro snorted and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, “You’re embarrassed? What about me?”

Allura tugged on Shiro’s hair again, this time harder and with more confidence, and pressed their bodies close, getting a small groan from Shiro. He could feel his body doing things that we're definitely not appropriate, nor was this really the right time for it, Allura having had too much to drink. 

“Allura, _please_ , you’re going to kill-”

 Shiro shot back at the knock on the door, his heart slamming in his chest. God, he hadn’t even hear anyone coming. Allura quickly sat up straight, combing her hands through her hair and straightening out her dress. Shiro combed a hand through his tousled as he tried to slow his breathing. He walked to the door, waiting for Allura to nod to him before opening it. Pidge stood in the door, hand raised and ready to knock again. They young Paladin looked between the two flustered people. She gave them a skeptical look, her own cheeks turning red. 

"Princess, Coran is looking for you, some of the Olkari are trying to get in touch."

Allura put on a smile, her cheeks still considerably red.

"Thank you Pidge, I will be right there." 

The girl nodded and gave Shiro a pointed look before making a quick getaway. Shiro slammed the door, his face dark, and turned to the princess who was looking just a bit rattled. “That was…” Allura trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Too close.” Shiro growled out, going back to the couch and sitting down hard. Allura hesitated then reached up, pressing a soft hand to Shiro’s cheek, who leaned into it. Shiro closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. “I’m _so_ sorry. I.. I got carried away and…” Allura grabbed Shiro’s chin, making their eyes meet.

 “If you got carried away then so did I.” She says firmly then says softly, “Don’t be sorry, please… that makes me think you have regret.” Shiro leans over, pressing a soft quick kiss to Allura's lips, 

“I promise, _regret_ is not what I’m feeling.” He assured her in a low voice. Allura blushed and stood up, smoothing out her dress again.

“I better not keep Coran waiting or he'll come looking for me himself.

 Shiro shuddered at that thought and silently got up, walking to the door and opening it for her. Allura gave Shiro a quick glance before the two walk out, the door closing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I've never written for this fandom and have never published anything so i was a bit nervous to do so but oh well! let me know what you think :)


End file.
